Season 3 (TV Series)
On October 25, 2011, The Walking Dead (TV Series) was renewed for a third season by AMC after the Season 2 premiere broke cable ratings records in the 18–49 demographic. Season 3 picks up in the spring with Rick and his group finding the prison. It also introduced The Governor and his town, Woodbury. This featured the introduction of The Governor and Michonne, plus the return of Daryl's brother, Merle. Following the release strategy of Season 2, Season 3 was yet again be split in half with the mid-season finale, which aired on December 2, 2012 and the second half debuting on Febuary 10, 2013. Ryan Turek, The Walking Dead Season 3 Will Be Broken In Two, Robert Kirkman Tweets, "work officially wrapped on the mid-season finale." Shock Till You Drop, (August 10, 2012). Plot "Seed" Since the second season, Rick has seemingly been forgiven by the group after the events that transpired, and once again, earns their trust. Rick and the group stumble upon an abandoned house, killing all of the walkers inside and deciding to stay there for a while to eat and rest. This is short lived when another group of Walkers begins to approach the house, causing the group to flee. While Rick goes hunting with Daryl, they both stumble upon the prison. Rick realizes it's the perfect place (because there would be plenty of food, guns, and medicine). Rick shuts the main gate of the prison, while the rest of the group distract and kill the walkers. Lori pleads with Rick to let them stay at the prison for a few days, Rick agrees but then soon rebuffs Lori, revealing that Lori has forgiven her husband whereas Rick is bitter towards her. At the night, Hershel asks Beth to sing "The Parting Glass", and along with Maggie, she does so. The next day, Rick and the rest of the group clear out the remaining walkers blocking the entrance to the prison and find a secure cell block inside. Once again, Rick rebuffs Lori when she tries to thank him. The group find riot gear, flash grenades, and other useful equipment. Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, T-Dog, and Daryl look for the cafeteria and infirmary, only to be ambushed by a group of walkers. Glenn and Maggie are split from the group, but Hershel insists on going back for his daughter. Hershel finds Maggie, but is bitten in the lower right calf by a stray walker in the hallway. The group take Hershel inside the cafeteria area and Rick (acting quickly), amputates the lower portion of Hershel's right leg to keep the infection from spreading. Five men then appear, and Daryl aims his crossbow at them. One of the men, Axel, then ends the episode, saying: "Holy shit!" "Sick" The episode picks up where the last one ended, with Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog putting Hershel onto a gurney and taking him back to Cell Block C, ignoring Axel, Tomas, Big Tiny, Oscar and Andrew. However, the prisoners follow them to the cell block and a stand off occurs between the prisoners, T-Dog, and Daryl with Rick intervening. Rick tells them about how the world has been completely overrun by walkers (as the prisoners had no knowledge of the outside world). Outside, a stand off occurs between Tomas and Rick because Tomas wants to claim the prison for his own. Rick cuts a deal with him to help them secure a separate cell block in exchange for half of their food. While Rick and the others does so, Carol, Lori, Maggie, Beth, Carl and Glenn stays in the cell block and tries to save Hershel. Hershel even stops breathing at one point, but Lori saves him. Clearing a cell block for the prisoners Big Tiny is scratched and killed by Tomas while the group is discussing what to do. Tomas gives Rick an icy stare. Once they reach the room before the cell block, Tomas ignores Rick's warning and opens up both doors, causing a herd of walkers to rush in. During the fight, Tomas tries twice to kill Rick by swinging his weapon too close to Rick and pushing a walker on top of him. After the walkers are cleared, Rick retaliates by chopping Tomas in the head with the machete. Andrew runs away, but Rick catches him and locks him on the outside where Walkers are roaming. Rick decides to let Axel and Oscar (the last of the prison survivors) live, and goes back to Cell Block C. Rick holds Hershel's hand as he awakens and thanks Lori for saving Hershel's life. He meets up with Lori outside, and for the first time in months, he touches Lori. He then claims that the groups is grateful for saving Hershel, and walks away without making eye contact. "Walk With Me" This episode answers one of the series' big questions...What was that helicopter that seemed to be patrolling the Georgia countryside. Andrea and Michonne witness the helicopter crash in the near distance and upon investigating we see it also attracted another group of armed survivors. It quickly becomes apparent that Michonne doesn't want anything to do with these strangers as she readily sacrifices her docile walkers she’s been traveling with when they start to make noise. It’s all for naught, however, as Merle – complete with his nifty new appendage – happens to stumble onto his old acquaintance and her traveling companion. Later, Andrea finds herself being tended to by a nurse, and after some catching up with Merle the man who is clearly in charge shows up and Michonne demands her weapons back. They are told to stay and get a good nights rest and their weapons will be waiting for them on the way out of town. After a brief discussion, the man reveals that anyone who dies will turn, a shocking surprise to the girls. Andrea and Michonne are then introduced to "Woodbury," a small town with 73 residents, but seems like a ghost town at night because of a strict curfew. We also find out the man in charge is called the Governor and aside from Merle, we meet another of the Governor's men, Milton. Milton is shown studying Michonne's pet walkers, taking note of why they're docile and we learn the Governor has a short leash on Merle. Later on we see a survivor of the helicopter accident, Welles, who informs the Governor about how he left ten men behind so he can scout ahead. The Governor promises that if they are still alive, he will bring them back. As the Governor is driving up to the location of the surviving soldiers he waves a white flag and informs them of the helicopter accident, he appears to honestly want to help and asks the troops to come with him back to town. As the troops start to let their guard down they get ambushed by the Governor and his men, leaving not one survivor. The Governor and his men return to Woodbury with their vehicles, weapons and supplies and he gives a speech to the town about how they were too late to save the soldiers, that they were attacked by the "Biters," as they call them. He insists that they should honor the soldiers and give thanks for the supplies they bestowed upon the town, that they should be grateful for what they have here and to look out for each other. Andrea seems to buy the hokum, as does the rest of the townsfolk, but Michonne looks on in distrust. That night, we got a glimpse into the Governor's apartment. As he takes a look at a seemingly old photo of his wife and daughter he makes his way into a secret room. As he sits in his recliner we see an enlightened look on his face as he stares at some fish tanks filled with 27 heads. Among those are the newly added ones of Michonne's pet walkers and the millitary pilot. "Killer Within" While planning to burn all the corpses from walkers the group killed inside the prison, Rick and the others receive an unexpected visit from Axel and Oscar. The two prisoners tells them that Cell Block B is a haunted place and they rather leave the prison than live in that place. After consulting Daryl, Rick decides to let the prisoners leave, as it was part of their agreement, even though T-Dog is against this decision, saying that kicking them out of the prison is a death sentence. While Rick, Daryl and Glenn went out to get wood to burn the corpses, walkers start to invade the prison courtyard, forcing the group to split up. Rick and the others recruit Axel and Oscar to help them kill the walkers and they found out that someone broke the latch on the gate, that protected the group from walkers getting in. He thinks that either Axel or Oscar committed the crime, which allowed walkers to enter. Soon after, a loud prison alarm is attracting walkers and Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and the two inmates make their way to the generator room to shut off the walker-attracting sound. T-Dog and Carol runs off after T-Dog is bitten on the shoulder. He saves Carol by holding back a group of walkers, causing himself to be devoured. Meanwhile Rick is attacked by Andrew, the inmate that Rick left out in the prison yard to be devoured by walkers, but somehow managed to survive. Andrew is then shot in the head by Oscar. On the way back to the courtyard, they find T-Dog's corpse being devoured by two walkers, which Rick can barely look at. In another generator room, Lori is about to give birth. Maggie is forced to do a Caesarean section, knowing it will kill Lori. Carl says goodbye to his mother, and after she dies, he puts a bullet into her brain. After regrouping and realizing that there are still people missing, Rick demands to search for Lori, but hears an infant crying, which is Lori's newborn. As Rick notices that Lori did not return with Maggie and Carl, he predicts the worse and sobs over the loss of his wife. In Woodbury, Andrea and Michonne doesn't agree whether or not to stay. Merle wants to find the Greene Farm, but the request is denied by the Governor. "Say the Word" Rick is seen to be furious and mentally deranged as he picks up his axe lying in the prison's courtyard, heading to find Lori's body, slaughtering various Walkers along the way. Hershel sends Daryl and Maggie off to get formula for the baby., and Daryl puts Beth in charge of Carl. Axel and Oscar helps Glenn dig three graves for the fallen ones. Hershel appears and Glenn goes to find Rick, attempting to convince him to rejoin them outside. Rick slams Glenn against the wall before walking off without a word. When he finally reaches the boiler room, he discovers Lori's body is gone, but follows a blood streak to find a bloated Walker in a stupor from overeating. Rick shoots the Walker in the head before stabbing its stomach multiple times. Meanwhile, Daryl and Maggie has returned. The group, now with Axel and Oscar, is gathered in Cell Block C. While sitting in a daze on the floor of the boiler room, Rick distantly hears a baby wail and a phone ring. Rick walks up and answers the phone, saying "Hello?" In Woodbury there is a party. Michonne leaves after finding some caged walkers. She kills them all, and threatens the Governor. After she has left, Milton, Martinez, Merle and Tim go off to find some new walkers for the big event that evening; a fight between Merle and Martinez with chained walkers around them. Andrea comments on it, saying that it's "sick". "Hounded" As Andrea grows closer to The Governor, Michonne makes a decision about Woodbury. Glenn and Maggie go on a supply run, Axel attempts to fix the generators, and Rick struggles with the death of his wife, Lori. "When the Dead Come Knocking" At the beginning we see Michone in a group of walkers outside the prison. She is holding formula in a basket. Shortly after the walkers smell Michone's blood from the gun shot. She begins fighting them but is weak. Rick rescues Michonne and brings her into the prison when she collapses while fighting walkers. She is then tortured by Rick and threatened by Daryl. After Michonne tells the group how Glenn and Maggie (she describes them), were taken by the man who shot her and offers to get them inside Woodbury (she fails to mention Merle and Andrea by name). Rick names his newborn daughter "Judith" on Carl's suggestion. Meanwhile, at Woodbury, Merle interrogates Glenn for the location of his group. Despite being beaten and having a walker set loose on him, Glenn refuses to talk. He warns that his group will come for them. Merle seems to be concerned because both Glenn and Andrea say that they went back for him. He is not very concerned because while Glenn is naming the people in the group he mentions Andrea. (Who as we all know is in Woodbury). The Governor threatens Maggie with rape, but she also refuses to talk. However, when he threatens to kill Glenn in front of Maggie, she finally breaks and tells them about the prison and their group. The paranoid Governor tells Merle and Caesar to lead a group to scout the prison, inside the dangerous Red Zone. Also, Andrea assists Milton with an experiment to test if walkers can retain any of their past memories. When their test subject turns and attacks, Andrea kills him. After evading a large group of walkers, Rick, Daryl, Oscar and Michonne finally reach the walls of Woodbury. "Made to Suffer" Andrea steps up when the people of Woodbury are thrown into uncharted territory; a new threat arises at the prison. "The Suicide King" After the invasion of Woodbury by Rick's group, Daryl and Merle are captured by The Governor. Rick decides the fate of Tyreese's group. "Home" The group is preparing their next step. Rick goes in search of his lost friend and meanwhile, Daryl and Merle are wondering if they themselves made the right decisions. The Governor tries to restore order in the town and is planning to punish the people responsible for the chaos. "I Ain't A Judas" Rick and the group are forced to make a decision now that their safety is no longer guaranteed. Andrea feels uncomfortable now that Woodbury has become a police state. "Clear" Rick has found his lost friend and is forced to make a decision that could change his life. Andrea grows suspicious of The Governor’s plans. "Pale Horse" After making a tough decision, Rick has arrived back at the prison, and someone in the group is missing. The Governor plans to attack the prison. Episodes #''Seed'' - October 14, 2012 #''Sick'' - October 21, 2012 #''Walk With Me'' - October 28, 2012 #''Killer Within'' - November 4, 2012 #''Say the Word'' - November 11, 2012 #''Hounded'' - November 18, 2012 #''When the Dead Come Knocking'' - November 25, 2012 #''Made to Suffer'' - December 2, 2012 #''The Suicide King'' - February 10, 2013 #''Home'' - February 17, 2013 #''I Ain't A Judas'' - February 24, 2013 #''Clear'' - March 3, 2013 #''Pale Horse'' - March 10, 2013 #''Killer Within, Part II'' - March 17, 2013 #''This Sorrowful Life'' - March 24, 2013 #''Welcome to the Tombs'' - March 31, 2013 Trailer The following link is an exclusive video interview of the cast on set in the prison: *Walking Dead Season 3 Cast Interview Cast Main Cast *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes *Laurie Holden as Andrea *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon *Steven Yeun as Glenn *Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes *Danai Gurira as Michonne *Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon *David Morrissey as The Governor Guest Star Cast *Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier *IronE Singleton as T-Dog *Emily Kinney as Beth Greene *Lew Temple as Axel *Dallas Roberts as Milton *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez *Alexa Nikolas as Haley *Chad Coleman as Tyreese *Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Dr. Stevens *Julio Cesar Cedillo as Lieutenant Welles *Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene Special Guest Star *Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh Co-Stars *Nick Gomez as Tomas *Vincent Ward as Oscar *Markice Moore as Andrew *Theodus Crane as Big Tiny *Lawrence Kao as Tim *Travis Love as Shupert *Dave Davis as Gargulio *Peter Kulas as Michael Coleman *Troy Faruk as Sean *Lindsay Abernathy as Rowan *Mike Mayhall as Franklin *Alex Van as The Hermit *Dwayne Boyd as National Guardsman *Arthur Bridgers as Crowley *Gary Weeks as Corporal Brad *Daniel Thomas May as Allen *Cherie Dvorak as Donna *Tyler Chase as Ben *Russell Towery as Guard #1 Uncredited *Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1 *Theshay West as Pet Walker #2 *Kylie Szymanski as Penny *Meaghan Caddy as Eileen *Matthew Austin Murray as Wilson *Andy Rusk as National Guardsman 2 *Scott Dale as National Guardsman 4 *Bob Fisher as National Guardsman 5 & 6 *Clair Danielle Canterbury as Female Walker in Prison *Pj McDonnell as Store Walker *Unknown as Judith Grimes *Philip Dido as Warren Deaths *Big Tiny *Tomas *Franklin *Sean *Corporal Brad *Wilson *Unnamed U.S Military Soldiers *Lieutenant Welles *Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *Andrew *Lori Grimes *Crowley *Tim *Gargulio *Hermit *Michael Coleman *Warren *Oscar *Penny (Zombified) *Donna *Unnamed Woodbury Soldiers Interviews Production Development history On January 14, 2012 it was announced from the Television Critics Association Press Tour in Pasadena, California that AMC's third season of The Walking Dead (TV Series) will consist of 16 episodes. AMC's international broadcast partner FOX International Channels (FIC) will follow the 16 episode order and structure a similar schedule worldwide.Season 3 Episode Announcement, AMC. On February 24, 2012, it was announced that David Morrissey had been cast as The Governor, a major antagonist in the comic series. Morrissey will be a main cast member in the third season, which begins production in the first quarter of 2012. On March 17, 2012 it was announced that Michael Rooker (Merle Dixon) will appear in the third season.The Walking Dead Season 3: Michael Rooker Confirms His Return as Merle, Daily Dead, (March 17, 2012). His role in the series is currently unknown. On March 20, 2012 Glen Mazzara tweeted that the prison is being built especially for the series.Glen Mazzara, GlenMazzara, Twitter, (March 20, 2012). Danai Gurira has been cast as Michonne. As of April 4, 2012, there is a general outline for season 3, but there are no scripts yet. It has been revealed by Glen Mazzara via Twitter that Stefan Schwartz will direct episode 14. Senoia, Georgia The Walking Dead cast is scheduled to begin shooting small town of Senoia, Coweta County, Georgia in May 2012 and construction of sets began in February 2012, involving 60 local carpenters. Scott Tigchelaar of Raleigh Studios Atlanta says people can expect to see the town a little dirtier than normal to fit the look of the show.The Walking Dead Season 3 Details Emerging, Dread Central, (February 3, 2012). Walking Dead shooting in May, Lilja's Library, (February 3, 2012). On April 2, 2012 Mike Riley and Seth Zimmerman of AMC Television attended a Senoia City Council meeting — telling the council that the film series will be shooting in Senoia throughout 2012 and possibly in 2013, too. In the series, the town will be a place cordoned off from the zombie infested world outside. “You’re in a safe environment, If you’re outside it, you’re not,” Riley said. He said the town will be governed by “a benevolent dictator.” The television crew will “build a temporary, movable perimeter wall." Portions of Travis and Main streets will be closed to traffic at times during scenes that show the wall. “It will look like a gate” made from “various paraphernalia — old tires, doors,” Riley said. The wall will be made so that is can be stored between episodes. The block from Travis Street to Seavy Street “right now is being considered as our main set,” Riley said. An area of Johnson Street may also be used. Some episodes may be almost entirely filmed in Senoia, and it is possible one or more episode might not be filmed in the town at all. Cast and crew will arrive in Senoia on May 31 to film “the episode that premiers the town,” Riley said, “Once the town is established, it becomes a recurring location for us.” “Walking Dead” has its principal set at Raleigh-Riverwood studio in Senoia. For the first episode, “we’ll be filming in Senoia, for eight days,” Riley said. “We may be doing some filming at night in that episode. We may be filming at night for some of the other episodes, as well.” Most filming will be done on weekdays. Riley said grass would need to be left uncut in certain areas at times and said signs would be placed to let local residents know why the grass was high. He also said “anything we do to the buildings — anything we do to Senoia” will be put back in “as good or better shape when we pull out at the end of the season.” Senoia has been a popular location for film production, including “Fried Green Tomatoes,” “Pet Sematary 2” and television series including Lifetime’s “Drop Dead Diva.” Riley said the “Walking Dead” season of shooting will be different from what the town has experienced with previous productions. “This is long-term,” he explained. “You’re used to having a film crew come in and shoot for week or two, and then they’re gone.”W. Winston Skinner, 'Walking Dead' filming in Senoia regularly in month of May, Times Herald, (April 4, 2012). Trivia *On March 20, 2012 Mazzara stated: "Right now, I do see the prison storyline lasting through both Season 3 and 4."Scott West, ‘Walking Dead’ Showrunner On What We Can Expect From Seasons 3 And 4, Science Ficton.com, (March 22, 2012).Kevin Fitzpatrick, The Walking Dead's Glen Mazzara Talks About The Prison, Michonne and Future Comic Characters, "Right now, I do see that prison as a significant storyline for season 3 and season 4." TVOvermind, (March 27th, 2012). *Kirkman stated that: "there's something memorable that happened to a character in the comic is happening in the show in our first episode back and it's not the same character" about Season 3. ** Lesley Goldberg, 'The Walking Dead' Producers, Cast Reflect on Bloody Season 2, Tease What's Next The Hollywood Reporter, (April 14, 2012). This turned out to be Hershel getting bit and amputated, which originally happened to Allen in the comics. *The opening credits for Season 3 are different then the opening credits for both Season 1 and 2 which features actual walkers and different scenery and landscapes. **Lauren Cohan who plays Maggie Greene and Danai Gurira who plays Michonne were added to main cast. David Morrissey who plays The Governor and Michael Rooker who plays Merle Dixon are both credited as part of the main cast from their first appearance in episode 3, "Walk With Me", implying they're both to become regular characters. *Episode 8, Made to Suffer shares its name with Volume 8 of the comics. *New characters from the comic, in this season are: Axel, Andrew, Michonne, Caesar Martinez, Dr. Stevens, Penny, The Governor, Allen, Ben, Donna and Tyreese. **Brian, Nick, and Bobby from the Novel Series is mentioned, as a possible easter egg. *Approximately 7 months have past since the events Season 2. This was a necessary production move, due to the rapid aging of Carl's actor Chandler Riggs. It's also confirmed by the prison survivors that it's been about 10 months since the epidemic became global. **Michonne says it has been 8 months from when she saved Andrea, though it should be noted many characters have lost track of time so it could be an estimate where the released number was 7 months. *It was stated that a series regular would become zombie kibble this season. This turned out to be Lori Grimes. References es:Temporada 3 ru:Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 3) Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 3